poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aristowarriors Part 7/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Aristowarriors Part 7. (Fade to the rooftops of Hyrule Town at nighttime. The kids are walking as they're exhausted) Zelda: Link, our mother will be so worried. Are you sure we can't get home tonight? Elise: Zelda, I'm tired. Robin: Me too, and my feet are killing me. Link: Look, Zelda, it's late, and the guys are bushed. Pit: I'll bet we walked a hundred miles. Robin: I'll bet it's more than a thousand. Zelda: Now, now, guys. Cheer up. Link knows a place where we can stay tonight. Pit: How much farther is it, Link? Link: (Chuckles) Keep your head up, archer. It's just beyond that next chimney pot. (They arrive at Link's penthouse pad) Link: Well, there it is. My own penthouse pad. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's peaceful and quiet. (Lights turn on as the window opens, and a few pieces of the roof fell off, because a jazz trumpet is blaring) Link: Oh! Oh, no. It looks like my friends have dropped by. Zelda: Oh. Friends of yours? Link: Uh-huh, yeah. They're old buddies and they're real swingers. Zelda: "Swingers." What is a "Swinger"? Link: You know. Uh, not exactly your type, Zelda. Maybe we'd better find another place, huh? (Pit, Elise and Robin go to investigate) Zelda: Oh, no, no, no. I would like to see your pad, and meet your friends. Link: Well, okay. (Jazz continues to play as the kids enter the penthouse pad) Link: Hey, Marth! Blow some of that sweet stuff my way. (We see Link's friends: Marth, Caeda, Roy, Tiki, Ike, Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Severa, and a pair of Pokémon: Sceptile and Feraligatr playing their instruments. Marth blares his trumpet) Marth: (Chuckles) Well, looky here. It looks like Link is back with his allies. Swing on down here, Link! (Link slides by Owain, Inigo, Severa, and Sceptile playing the piano) Link: Lay some skin on me, Marth. (They both slap hands) Yeah! Roy: Well, Link, it's so good to see you again! Caeda: Welcome back, Link! Feraligatr: Good to see ya, sonny! Link: Zelda, this is the greatest warrior of them all. Zelda: Oh, I'm delighted to meet you, Marth. Marth: Likewise, Zelda. (Kisses Zelda's hand) You're too much. Zelda: (Giggles) Oh, you are charming! And your music is so different, so exciting. (Everyone continues playing their music) Robin: This may not be Beethoven, Zelda, but it really sure bounces. Marth: (Chuckles) Say! This guy knows where it's at! Elise: Knows where what's at? Marth: Well, little lady, let me elucidate here. (Ev'rybody Likes a Warrior plays) Marth: Everybody likes a warrior Because a guy's the only guy who knows what it's for Link: Tell me! Everybody's pickin' up on that feeling beat Cause everything else is obsolete'' '''Marth: Strictly high-button shoes. Link: A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born Marth: Every time he plays (Horn plays) Link: But with a square in the act You can set music back Marth: To the caveman days (Marth scats) Link: I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing Marth: Still the guy's the only guy who knows how to swing Feraligatr: Who wants to dig a long-haired gig and stuff it like that Link and Marth: When everybody wants to be a cat A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born Every time he plays Link: Oh, a-rinky tinky dinky Link and Marth: With a square in the act You can set music back To the caveman days Elise: Oh, a-rinky tinky dinky Link and Elise: Yes, everybody likes a warrior Because a guy's the only guy who knows what it's for Link, Marth and Elise: When playin' jazz he always has a welcome mat Cause everybody digs a swingin' cat'' '''Owain: Oh, boy, guys! Let's all rock the joint! Ike: Ha-ha! Groove it, everybody! (Laughs) (Sceptile places a cymbal on his head) (Jazz music plays as everyone dances. Robin is playing on the piano, as Inigo strikes the keys with chopsticks) Inigo: Shanghai, Hong Kong, egg foo young (Laughs) Fortune cookie always wrong (Chuckles) That's a really hot one! (Marth plays his trumpet, as we go to Zelda and Link) Link: How about you and me, Zelda? Zelda: Yes. Let's swing it, Link. (Link and Zelda dance together) Pit: Groovy, Zelda, groovy! Marth: (Handing the trumpet to Robin) Blow it, mister. Blow it. (Robin blows the trumpet weakly as his face turned blue) Inigo: Boy, he blew it. (Chuckles) Sceptile: Yeah, but he was a-close! (The music continues as everyone continues dancing until Zelda starts playing the harp) Marth: (Sighs) Mmm. Link: Beautiful. Zelda: If you want turn me on Play your horn Don't spare the tone And blow a little soul into the tune (Marth plays his trumpet as Roy sniffs and smiles) Link: Let's take to to another key Marth: Modulate and wait for me I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon (Marth blows his trumpet again) Marth: The other guys will all commence Congregatin' on the fence Beneath the alley's only light Zelda: Where every note is Out of sight (Marth blows the trumpet which puts everyone into a wild jazz dance) Everybody, everybody Everybody likes a warrior Hallelujah! Everybody, everybody Everybody likes a warrior (The piano breaks the floor and they all fall to the bottom floor) I'm tellin' you Everybody, everybody Everybody likes a warrior Yeah! (They exit the house as they play their instruments) Everybody, everybody Everybody likes a warrior (The kids watch as the band parades with other warriors and their Pokémon following) Mmm! Everybody, everybody Everybody likes a warrior (The camera goes up to the moon) Hallelujah! Everybody, everybody Everybody likes a warrior (Fade to black) (We now fade to where Zelda is putting Pit, Robin, and Elise in bed, as Link watches) Robin: (Sighs, then he sings) Everybody likes a warrior Elise: Because a guy's the only guy Who knows what it's for Pit: Oh, yeah Zelda: Sweet dreams, my loved ones. (Zelda goes outside on the balcony with Link) Link: I'll bet they're on that magic carpet right now. Zelda: (Laughs) They could hardly keep their eyes open. Ah. Such an exciting day. (Elise wakes up and watches Zelda) Link: It sure was, and what a finale. Zelda: Link, your friends are really delightful. I just love them. Link: Well, they're kinda tough, you know, around the edges, but if you're ever in a jam, wham, they're right there. Zelda: And, wham, when we needed you, you were right there. Link: That was just a lucky break for me, baby. Zelda: Oh, thank you so much for offering us your home. Oh, I mean your pad. (Link and Zelda go to the end of the balcony as Elise follows) Zelda: It's very nice. Link: Well, now, wait a minute. You know, this is the low-rent district, remember? Zelda: No, no, no, I like it. Well, uh... Well, all it needs is a little tidying up, and, well, maybe a...little feminine touch. Link: Well, if you're applying for the job, we'll... (Cut to Elise as Robin follows her) Elise: Oh, goody. Our big sister's going to work for Mr. Link. (Cut back to Link and Zelda) Link: (Looks at Zelda's eyes) Wow, your eyes are like sapphires. Gee! Huh. That's pretty corny, though, huh? Zelda: No, not at all. Any woman would like it. Oh, I, I mean, even little Elise. (Elise feels delighted to hear that, but Robin jeers at her) Link: Yeah. All your siblings, Zelda. I love them. (Elise, Robin and Pit watch Link and Zelda) Zelda: And they are very fond of you. Robin: Yeah! Elise: Shh! Link: You know, they need... Well, you know, a sort... (Link and Zelda hold hands together) Well, a sort of a... Well, a prince around. Because you a princess. Zelda: Oh, Link, that would be wonderful. Oh, Link, if, if only I could. Link: But why can't you? Zelda: Because of our mother. I could never leave her. Link: But your mother... Well, she's just a grown-up. You're just her children. Zelda: Oh, no, no. She's a queen. We mean far more to her than that. Oh, sorry, my dear. We'll just have to go home tomorrow. (Link and Zelda hug) Link: Yeah. Well... I guess you know best, and I'm gonna miss you, baby. Huh, and your siblings. (Elise sighs) Link: (O.S.) Gee, I'm gonna miss them, too. Robin: Well, we almost had a big brother. Pit: Yeah. (Yawns) Come on, guys. Let's all go back to bed. (Pit, Robin and Elise all go back to their bed, as Zelda walks away from Link) Link: Good night, Zelda. Zelda: Good night, Link. (Link starts to look at the stars) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes